200 Feet Under The Sea
'''200 Feet Under The Sea '''is the eleventh episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill running towards the dock, where the S.S. Anne is. Bulbasaur and Eevee are running after them. Scott: We can't miss it!! Eevee: Eevee! Eevee starts moaning. Scott: Keep going, Eevee! We can't miss the ship. It's supposed to leave like right now! Jill: Scott, this is your fault! You made us stay up late looking for the PERFECT camping area! Scott: Our last one had too much rocks! Jill: You should have just pushed them aside! Scott runs through a bush, knocking a Caterpie out. Scott: Sorry about that Caterpie!. Scott looks over to Jill. Scott: Pushing rocks is too much work! Jill: Oh whatever! They all arrive at the dock. Scott: Yay! We are he-... Oh no! Jill: We are too late! Scott and Jill both sadly look at the S.S. Anne, already far in the distance. Bulbasaur: Bulbaaa! A short man with white hair and a white beard walk by, and Jill approaches him. Jill: Excuse me, sir. Do you know when the next boarding of the S.S. Anne will be? Man: This is the last ship for a while. The next one won't be for a couple weeks. Scott: ARCEUS DANGIT! We have to stay here for weeks! NOOOOO! Man: Your stuck here? Jill: Ugg! Yeah. We have to get back to Viridian City so Scott can challenge the Gym Leader. The man puts his hand on his chin. Man: You know.... Maybe I can take you guys there. Scott suddenly burst with excitement. Scott: You can!? Bulbasaur: Bulba, Bulbasaur!? Man: I'm taking my old Submarine down into the water, and it's actually headed towards Viridian City. I can drop you off nearby. Jill: A Submarine!? Are you serious!? Man: Yes. Jill: Oh my gosh!! Thank you so much Mr. ....Um... What's your name? Man: My name is Captain Cero! Jill: Thank you Captain Cero!! Cero: It's no problem at all! Scott grabs Jill's shoulder. Scott: We can't go on his Submarine! Jill: And why can't we? Scott: Well... Um.... How can we trust him? He could be Team Rocket in disguise or something! Jill: Scott, i'm pretty sure he's an innocent old man. Why would Butch and Cassidy be back ALREADY!? Scott: Come on Jill! We can wait till the next S.S. Anne! Jill: Scott, five minutes ago you were furious that we missed the ship, and now your okay with it? Bulbasaur nods, agreeing with Jill. Scott: Please! I really don't want to! Jill: Scott, a Submarine is one of the few things I have never been in! Just come on! Scott: FIIIIINE! Jill and Scott turn back around, and face Cero. Jill: We'd love to come with you! Cero: Okay. It is right over here! Cero leads Jill and Scott over to a shore, with an enormous black submarine sticking out of the water. Jill: Woah! Man that sure is Quaint! It's amazing! Scott whispers. Scott: Nobody knows what "Quaint" means. Isn't that right Eevee and Bulbasaur! Scott looks over by his feet, where his Pokemon usually are. Scott: Whaat? Scott sees his Pokemon standing next to Cero, admiring the Submarine. Scott: I'm the only one that doesn't like it?! Fine! Scott shrugs and walks next to Jill. Jill: How did you get ahold of this? Cero: Well, I got old Nautilus a looong time ago. My dad gave it to me, and his dad gave it to him. It is on of the very first submarines ever created. It's had a few modifications since then though. Jill: Woaahh!! You're so lucky! Cero: Would you like to board the vessel now? Jill: Um... YEAH! Cero walks onto the dock, followed by Scott's Pokemon, and steps onto the Submarine, and opens the hatch. Cero: Okay! All ready. Bulbasaur and Eevee jump inside, clearly excited. Jill: This is gonna be so fun! Jill begins walking towards it, but stops and looks back at Scott. Jill: You coming? Scott: Y..Yeah! Jill: Why aren't you looking forward to this? Scott: I just... It doesn't matter, quit worrying about me! Scott runs over to Cero, and steps down into the Submarine. Scott: This is pretty cool I guess! Jill steps down as well. Jill: Pretty cool? This is so exciting! Cero: Yes it is, isn't it! Scott locates Eevee and Bulbasaur, who are looking out the window. Scott: Hey guys.... Bulbasaur: Buuuulba! Scott: This isn't so bad after all. Cero: Ok! We are going down. Cero puts on a captain's hat, and begins controlling the submarine, as the vessel quickly lowers into the water, and keeps going deeper. Scott: Oh no! No no! Jill can we PLEASE leave!? Jill: ....We just started going into the water, of course we can't! Scott: Why not!? Jill: SCOTT! Why do you want to leave so bad!? Cero glances back at the two of them. Cero: Is everything all right back there? Jill: Yes, yes! Everything is peachy keen! Bulbasaur uses its vines to tug on Scott's leg. The expression on its face shows Bulbasaur is worried. Jill: Scott, just try it! You can never know the results of something before you have even tried it! Scott: I have tried it!! Jill: You've been in a submarine before? Scott: NO! I've been underwater before! I hate being underwater!!! Jill: I've seen you at the beach! You LOVE it! Scott: No, Jill! I mean DEEP Underwater!! I hate it sooo much! Jill: You mean.... You have Hydrophobia? Scott: Um... Yeah. Jill: Why didn't you tell me!? Scott: ... I dunno. Jill sighs. Jill: Just.... Try to overcome your fear! The best way to crush a fear is to face it. Scott: You have no idea- Jill: Please just try! I promise you there will be great things to see! Scott: Okay fine! I'l try it. If the Submarine crashes and we drown, you owe me! Jill: ...Okay? Scott sits down next to his Pokemon, and stares out the window. Jill: Look Scott, Tentacool! Jill puts her hands up against the glass, and stares at the Jellyfish Pokemon, as they float through the ocean. Scott: Cool... Jill looks back at him. Jill: Don't you wanna scan them into your PokeDex? Scott: No. Jill: ...Okay. Cero: Boys and Girls, we are now 200 feet undernearth the sea! Category:Episodes